


Fallin'

by Superfruties_08



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfruties_08/pseuds/Superfruties_08
Summary: Nico is feeling sentimental while he watches his boy sleep. It just fluff y'all, pure fluff.





	Fallin'

Nico laid in bed on a quiet Saturday morning his arms wrapped around a warm, sleeping Levi. He tried to blink the sleep away from his eyes in order to get a better look at the face across from his, Levi’s eyelashes casting a pretty shadow across his cheeks in the faint sunlight that Nico’s curtains allowed. He studied the face before him, the little puffs of air escaping his lover’s lips making a wavy tendril of his hair sway slightly.

 

Nico thought about all the events that led up to this one. How if he’d never made that mistake of rejecting Levi in the elevator after their first kiss, they probably would’ve never ended up in that ambulance. He wouldn’t have _seen_ Levi like the chance he got to. He wouldn’t have gotten to witness Levi’s confidence manifest itself outside of their own interactions and into his work. He’s so grateful for his stupidity during that windstorm because it got him the best thing that’s ever happened to him. It got him, Levi.

 

He felt the younger man shift in his sleep as the arm that rested against his chest come up to rest right over his heart. Levi patted the spot lightly a couple times before going back to sleep.

 

Nico felt silly but he was starting to get really emotional. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt this happy. He’d spent so much time after his residency just alone, and afraid being with someone would be more trouble than it was worth. Then he met Levi, and he knew he wanted him. He just didn’t know he’d wanted him in such an intimate way. Levi shifted again this time stretching a bit as he began to wake up. The arm that was under Levi began to rub up and down his back and pushing him closer to Nico’s chest. He smiled as his eyes opened and adjusted to the light before looking up at Nico. He smiled down at Levi, a silent good morning between the two of them. Neither wanted to break the comfortable silence that filled the space.

 

Nico’s hand drifted from Levi’s back up to his head, raking his fingers through the mop of wavy brown that he loved so much. An appreciative murmur came from Levi who used the hand that was resting atop Nico’s chest to grab the fellow’s other hand and lace their fingers together. Levi brought their hands up above them, hovering and admiring how they fit together. Levi placed a kiss on their joined hands before releasing Nico’s hand in favor of his face. The older man quickly licked his lips before leaning down slightly to kiss his boyfriend.

 

It was a slow, sweet kiss that they both poured the emotions they’ve been feeling over the past few months into. Nico’s grip on Levi’s hip tightened which caused the smaller man to groan and work his fingers through the hair at the nape of Nico’s neck.

 

“I love you,” Nico whispered between kisses hoping that it wasn’t premature. He knows how he feels and he doesn’t want to tiptoe around his feelings with Levi, the younger man deserves to know how he feels.

 

Levi wasn’t shocked or nervous at least his actions didn’t portray that if he was. He simply sighed in content when he and Nico broke apart, the lightest blush dusting across his face.

 

“I love you too.” He replied while looking right into Nico’s eyes. Nico pulled his boy closer once more, placing a kiss to his temple and reveling in the love they shared for each other.

 

He couldn’t think of a better place to be than in Levi’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! The title is from Alicia Keys "Fallin'" Send me some prompts on Tumblr @graygreygreys I need some ideas! Also please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
